


Heaven's Grief

by chromyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Cheating, Dream Bubbles, F/M, HSWC Bonus Round, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula meets a pre-incident Mituna in the dream bubbles. She feels guilty when she establishes a romantic connection and ends up sleeping with him in her own loneliness. Worst of all, she feels responsible to tell Mituna what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Grief

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2014 HSWC Bonus Round 3

Latula Pyrope is pretty sure she's asleep, because even though this dream bubble looks just like the one formed of the composite memories of her and her group of friends, something about it feels... different. She's got her board with her, which is a bit of a comfort in an unsettling place like this, where the air smells different; if she has to put a name to the difference, she'd have to say it smells less like ozone. 

“Whoa, it's the raddest chick in all of paradox space! Show me some of your sweet moves, babe,” a voice calls out to her: male, a bit nasally, with something of a lisp, and _definitely_ familiar. Latula turns around and it's Mituna, hair in his face but much less so than usual, skateboard tucked under his arm. He's wearing the original design of their jumpsuit, with the zipper on the back. He's standing up straight. He's looking at her, without a helmet or visor or anything else between them except her shades, and his hair. 

“...Tuna?” 

He puts her arm around her affectionately, playfully, the way he used to, and Latula feels like something inside of her is breaking. 

“The one and only,” he says with a smirk. “Sup?” 

Latula pulls out of his embrace, and she sees Mituna's face fall. “Oh shit,” he says with some recognition flickering in his face. “You're not my Tules, are you?”

“I don't think so.” 

“Shit, shit, sorry. Are we... not together, in your timeline?” 

“We are!” Latula assures him quickly. “Definitely, we're together. We're just... different.” _'You're different,'_ is what she has to bite back. 

Mituna looks concerned, and brushes the hair out of his face so he can look at her better. His eyes are the empty white of death, but there is no pattern of scarring. His expression is complicated in a way that her Mituna's expressions haven't been in an eternity, and it strikes her pity core, both for him and for herself. 

“Too bad,” he murmurs, even though he has no idea. “But you still like me, right? And I still like you. And I don't think alternate me would mind much if you did show me those rad moves, considering I wouldn't.”

He waggles his eyebrows playfully, and it reminds Latula so much of the pre-accident Mituna, hilariously appropriating Cronus' behavior and somehow making it sexy. So she leans in to his open embrace and folds herself against his chest. 

“Yeah, okay. Let's go be rad, Game Bro.” 

Mituna grins. He takes her to his hive, to his concupiscent couch that still smells the way it does in her Mituna's hive. They cling to each other madly, stripping one another and giggling at all the bare skin as it's exposed. It is so easy for Latula to be held in Mituna's firm grip, to be kissed and loved upon by a troll wholly devoted to her. She doesn't have to worry about him becoming anxious, getting in his own head, wondering if he can even maintain arousal or interest, and it means she can just enjoy. 

It's so easy, until it's over. They are both lying on Mituna's couch when Latula starts to feel the shivers of awakening; panic starts to set in because she wants so desperately to hold on to this moment, but it's fading. Helplessly she grabs Mituna's face and kisses him, and he kisses her back without a question, but then she's-

Awake. 

And guilt bubbles up her protein chute and it tastes like bile, but she forces it back down. She _has_ to go find Mituna, has to go talk to him and apologize, and she hears a crash and his spluttering and runs in that direction. 

“Oh, 'Tuna,” she gasps; he's upside-down, most of his weight resting on his shoulders, his legs flailing up in the air. His board is a few feet away, and one of the wheels is still spinning. Latula rushes to his side and he's laughing. She helps him to get up, plant his butt on the grass, and Mituna adjusts his helmet on his head with his whole hand. 

“Feels like that thtunt jutht totally fucked me over without lube,” he groans pathetically, but then he smiles. “Cept it can't be that becauthe I think I'm in Heaven.”

“Oh no,” Latula gasps dramatically, though she can't say her heart is entirely in it. “He's delirious!” 

Mituna's grin is a little lopsided and he pulls her in for a wet kiss on the cheek; thanks to his helmet their faces only just barely connect. “Crathy about you,” he agrees. That makes Latula feel a little worse. 

“Listen, babe, I kind of just pulled one of the most un-rad stunts any troll this side of existence has ever done and I need to talk to you about it.” 

Mituna looks confused, and he shakes his head. “Nah, can't be. I'm thtill here after all. You're perfect, you're the raddest, it'th you.”

“No, 'Tuna, listen. I... I crashed in bed with someone and did all the dirty dos.” 

Now Mituna looks alarmed. “Who? Porrim? The'th really thexy, I thee the appeal. Or or maybe Meenah... pleathe don't thay it wath Cronuth, or Krankri!” 

“Hey, hey, calm down,” she says quickly, putting her hands on his shoulders; he's starting to freak out and that makes it so much harder. “It wasn't any of those guys, it was, well, you.”

“Me? But you're totally allowed to fuck me, Tuleth!” 

She sighs. “Yes, technically it was you, but an alternate version of you. One from another dreambubble, another timeline. A version of you who... who...”

“Who?” He repeats helpfully. Latula looks at him and knows she has to get it out quickly; she's going to break his bloodpusher either way, but it should be a clean jab. 

“One who didn't have his accident, babe.”

Mituna's entire demeanor changes; he curls into himself in a way that resembles melting. When he speaks, his voice is small. “Oh. ...Wath it nithe?”

“Yeah.”

“Then... that'th okay.” He replies with a big grin; too big. “It'th thtill me and you, right, I mean it'th not like you were actually cheating on me. You thould even have invited me, I've alwayth wanted to fuck mythelf!” 

She can hear the vague hysteria in his voice and she is quick with the shoosh pap, as she's had to get used to doing given Kurloz's frequent disappearances. “Mituna...”

“I jutht withh I wathn't broken!” He wails, and it breaks her. She collects him in her lap and kisses his face all over, tossing his helmet aside for better access to his eyelids, browbone, the webbing of scars. 

“You are not broken,” she says firmly into his ear. “You're the one I love, MT, this you.” She pokes him in the chest, right over his bloodpusher. 

“E-even though I'm c-c-cull bait?” 

Latula scoffed and nuzzled into his throat. “You're no such thing, babe. You're all kinds of rad, and I'd fight all the drones on Beforus to prove it.” 

He sniffles and smiles. “And I'd fight with you?” 

“You know it,” she grins. “I'd be nothing without you, Mituna.” 

Mituna laughs and makes a shaky hand gesture: half of a heart. Latula presses her fingers to his, and they have a heart between them for just a few seconds before Mituna's got her pushed over in the grass; he peppers her with wet kisses, and her guilt evaporates.


End file.
